1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic oils useful in cosmetic compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that squalane, which is obtained from purified shark oil, is useful as a base material for cosmetics. However, it is advantageous to use purified shark oil as a cosmetic oil because it is obtained from natural sources, the production thereof is low and the price thereof is high. Moreover, squalane is not uniform in quality. Therefore, it has been desired to prepare a synthetic oil having a performance in cosmetics superior to that of squalane.